Is This Love Wrong?
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Semenjak Chanyeol hadir, kehidupannya mulai berubah. Yang dia yakin, hanya dirinya tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti dirinya mencintai Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena aku tidak merasa bersalah. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta." ChanBaek. BaekYeon.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika pintu di sampingnya terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan malasnya. Helaan nafas pelan terdengar darinya, ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Lima belas menit," ucapnya. Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Maaf, Baek. Banyak yang harus aku bawa," wanita yang suka duduk manis di sampingnya menunjuk kursi belakang dengan jempolnya.

"Tidak masalah kalau aku menunggu lama," Baekhyun menoleh kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut si wanita yang terlihat berantakan. "Tapi itu masalah untukmu. Kau panitia tapi telat," Baekhyun terkekeh setelah menyentil kening si wanita.

Taeyeon memegang keningnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah. Tangannya sibuk merapikan rambutnya, menguncirkan karena merasa gerah setelah berlarian menuruni tangga _flat_nya. "Cepat jalan. Jangan membuatku semakin telat!"

"Siap kapten."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampusnya dan Taeyeon. Keduanya hanyut dalam diam selama perjalanan. Meskipun sesekali akan terdengar suara merdu keduanya yang mengikuti lagu dari radio.

"Aku penasaran," suara Taeyeon membuat Baekhyun melirik wanita di sampingnya. "Apakah aka nada mahasiswa baru yang tampan nantinya?"

"Tsk," Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Serius, Tae. Kau bicara seperti itu didepan kekasihmu?"

"Apa salah?" dengan senyumannya, Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun jahil. Menurutnya sangat lucu menggoda Baekhyun seperti ini. "Jurusanku sangat jarang mahasiswa laki-laki. Aku 'kan bosan."

"Diam atau ku turunkan disini?"

"Uuu~" Taeyeon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Baik tuan muda yang pencemburu~"

Manik sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah Taeyeon kemudian terkekeh pelan. Tanpa perasaan, Baekhyun mengacak rambut Taeyeon. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan wanita tersebut. Bahkan ocehan kesalnya kepada dirinya tetap berlanjut hingga mobilnya berhenti di depan gedung fakultas keperawatan.

Taeyeon langsung keluar dari mobil begitu mobil berhenti, dengan cepat ia mengambil barang-barangnya dari kursi belakang dan langsung berlari menuju gedung fakultas. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia harus berhenti karena suara Baekhyun.

"Mau pergi begitu saja?" Baekhyun membuka kaca mobilnya, menatap malas kearah Taeyeon yang tengah kesulitan memegang barang-barangnya. "Mana bayaran untukku?"

Helaan nafas malas dikeluarkan Taeyeon. Disertai dengan decakan kesal, Taeyeon kembali mendekat kearah Baekhyun kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin terlambat," dengus Taeyeon. Ia menatap sebal kearah Baekhyun, namun dirinya juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Dah, aku pergi!" wanita cantik itu memberikan senyuman lebarnya sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Langkah Taeyeon kembali berhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun! Semangat!" setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi dengan cepat memasuki gedung fakultasnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkekeh di tempatnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng sepeninggalnya Taeyeon. Ia kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan memilih menuju gedung fakultasnya. "Dasar nenek cerewet."

**.**

**Is This Love Wrong?**

**ChanBaek**

**BaekYeon**

_Happy Reading_

**.**

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa Jurusan Teknik tahun ketiga. Tidak ada yang special dari diriku. Aku tidak tampan, aku hanya lelaki pendek dengan mata yang sipit, banyak yang bilang kalau penampilanku tertolong oleh kulitku yang putih. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap memenangkan juara Favorite dipertandingan Face University dua tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, kenapa aku bisa menang. Tapi dari komentar yang ku baca di situs resmi universitas, orang-orang menyebutku… imut? Sejujurnya aku merasa aneh dan bingung. Bahkan kalau memikirkan hal itu, rasanya ingin tertawa.

Aku memang memenangkan kategori tersebut, tapi jika hanya karena memenangkan kategori tersebut, aku tidak akan menjadi sepopuler ini di fakultas maupun di universitas. Banyak yang mengenalku karena Taeyeon. Ya, semuanya karena wanita tersebut. kekasihku. Aku berhubungan dengannya selama lima tahun. Dan hubungan kami hingga saat ini baik-baik saja.

Jika harus menceritakan kehidupan percintaanku, sebenarnya akupun bingung. Hubungan kami selama lima tahun ini selalu baik-baik saja. Meskipun tidak banyak hal-hal romantis diantara aku dan Taeyeon, kami tetap nyaman satu sama lain. Aku selalu mengerti tentangnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Meskipun Taeyeon wanita yang terlihat cuek, dia tetap seseorang yang sudah banyak membantuku, membuatku menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Dan aku merasa sangat bersyukur bertemu dengannya.

Hm... dua tahun yang lalu, Taeyeon juga terpilih menjadi perwakilan Face University dari fakultasnya. Dan sialnya, dia menang dan mendapatkan gelar Queen University, ratunya Universitas, idola universitas. Aku tidak cemburu jika banyak orang yang menyukainya, aku tidak peduli toh wanita itu juga tidak meladeni orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah ketika wajah menyebalkan Taeyeon yang tersenyum di hadapanku. Bukan senyuman manis, tapi senyuman puas karena dia dapat mengalahkanku. Kalau mengingat kejadian itu benar-benar membuat harga diriku rasanya terinjak-injak. Ingin rasanya aku meremas-remas wajahnya yang menatapku sombong saat itu.

_**KRIK KRIK KRIK**_

Aku baru keluar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir, tapi telingaku sudah mendengar suara kamera. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan perkiraanku benar, itu Seulgi. Temanku sejak semester pertama. Si _photographer_ yang selalu mengalungkan kamera kemanapun ia pergi.

"Foto pertama Baekhyun di semester baru," ucapnya sambil menatap layar kameranya puas. "Kau terlihat seperti idol yang berada di bandara Baek. hanya saja kurang tinggi."

"Sialan," tendangan pelanku di kaki Seulgi membuat wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bantu aku membawa kertas _name tag _ ini," ucapku sambil membuka pintu bagasi mobil.

Untungnya, Seulgi tipe teman yang penurut. Jika temannya membutuhkan bantuan, dia tidak segan untuk menolong. "Dimana kembaranmu?" aku memulai perbincangan saat kami berjalan menuju aula.

"Irene?" aku mengangguk. "Dia sudah di aula dengan Yunhyeong dan yang lainnya," aku kembali mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan Seulgi.

Ahya, tahun ini aku bertugas menjadi panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Maka dari itu, aku harus repot-repot datang pagi hari dan membawa tumpukan kertas _nametag_. _So_… aku harus pergi untuk mempersiapkan acaranya dulu!

.

.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Baekhyun meletakkan kertas _nametag_ di atas meja yang telah di letakkan di depan pintu aula. Dengan rapi ia menyusun kertas-kertas tersebut. dirinya cukup senang karena tugasnya tidak begitu berat. Dia hanya harus menyambut mahasiswa baru kemudian memberikan absen dan menuliskan nama mereka pada kertas _nametag_ yang sudah dipersiapkan. Apalagi dia mengerjakan tugas ini dibantu oleh temannya yang lain. Dia tidak harus berurusan dengan barisan mahasiswa yang membuatnya pusing.

"Hey, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum saat mendapati Jaehyun dan Chaeyeon yang berjalan kearahnya. "Eum," Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sambil menyapa keduanya.

"Nih, ku bawakan minum."

Senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar saat melihat botol berisikan teh yang diberikan Chaeyeon. Dengan cepat ia mengambil botol tersebut kemudian membukanya. "_Thanks_ Chae," ucapnya sebelum minum. Ketiganya mengambil tempat duduk di balik meja dan duduk disana. sedikit berbincang sambil menghabiskan minuman mereka.

"Apa harapan kalian pada mahasiswa baru tahun ini?"

"Aku harap ada yang tampan!"

"Ew…" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap wajah berseri Chaeyeon. "Dasar perempuan, pikirannya hanya lelaki tampan saja," ucapan Baekhyun mendapatkan anggukan setuju dan decihan kesal Chaeyeon.

Wanita satu-satunya disana melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu harapanmu?" ucap Chaeyeon dengan nada yang jutek.

"Hm… aku berharap…" Baekhyun menatap keatas dengan telunjuk yang mengetuk dagunya, seakan-akan sedang berpikir. Kemudian manik sipitnya melirik Jaehyun lalu tersenyum miring. "Aku berharap ada yang cantik dan seksi," setelahnya ia tertawa bersama Jaehyun yang setuju dengan jawabannya.

"Heh!" dengus Chaeyeon kesal. Wanita cantik itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku sebaiknya pergi, daripada harus duduk bersama lelaki mesum."

Sepeninggalnya Chaeyeon, tawa Baekhyun dan Jaehyun semakin menjadi. Keduanya malah semakin dekat, membisikkan sesuatu. "Yang seksi ukurannnya berapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku harus lihat langsung dulu."

"Tidak pegang?"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jaehyun cukup keras, menatap temannya itu dengan senyuman miring. "Minta izin dulu."

"Siap _bro_."

.

.

Senyuman lebar tidak hilang dari wajah Baekhyun semenjak para mahasiswa baru telah berbaris di depan aula. Menyambut para juniornya dengan sapaan yang ramah dan memberikan _nametag_ dengan senyuman manisnya. Manik sipitnya memperhatikan setiap junior yang datang kepadanya.

"019 089…" gumam Baekhyun pelan. "Kang Minah," Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan _nametag _pada seorang wanita yang menunjukkan senyumannya. Saat tangan Minah sudah memegang kertas, Baekhyun menahannya sebentar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "Jaga baik-baik _nametag _ini, jangan sampai hilang. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku akan bantu menjaga hatimu," Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat Minah pergi dengan senyuman malu-malu.

"Cih, darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?"

Sipit Baekhyun melirik orang yang duduk disampingnya, Jackson. "Mulutku sering nakal jika melihat wanita cantik," guraunya dengan tawa pelan.

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, kini manik sipitnya mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi yang telah berdiri di depannya. Jemarinya memberikan kertas absen para mahasiswa baru tersebut. "Cari namamu kemudian tanda tangan disana," ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia dengan seksama memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Kepalanya mengangguk saat melihat dimana lelaki tersebut absen.

"019 116… Park Chanyeol…" gumamnya sambil menulis pada kertas _nametag_. "ID mahasiswamu sama denganku," Baekhyun menyerahkan _nametag_ kepada Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. "Jangan dihilangkan, ya…"

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyuruh Chanyeol agar segera masuk ke dalam aula agar mahasiswa yang mengantri dapat segera absen.

"Kau tidak mau menjaga hatinya, Baek?"

Lirikan sinis diberikan Baekhyun kepada Jackson. "Kau mau mati?" setelahnya Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan setiap ocehan Jackson, dia hanya fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya tidak…

Mulutnya selalu nakal jika matanya melihat wanita yang cantik.

.

.

oOo

.

.

_a/n:_

_Halooo udah lama ya… mood aku buat nulis baru balik, jadi mohon maaf kalau tulisannya terkesan maksa u,u aku mau cerita tentang cerita ini hehe, sebenernya cerita ini gak mau aku buat versi ChanBaekYeon kayak begini. Bahkan gamau dibuat jadi fanfiction. Ide awalnya bukan laki-laki (baekhyun) yang jadi main character, tapi seharusnya perempuan. Terus tadinya mau school-life bukan anak kuliahan gini. Jadi cerita ini aku rombak lagi u,u _

_Sebelumnya, mungkin akan ada beberapa yang kecewa kenapa aku pakai Taeyeon disini. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, karakter pacar Baekhyun disini cocok sama Taeyeon yang cuek bebek. Mungkin disini belum kelihatan, tapi semoga kedepannya kalian ngerti kenapa aku milih Taeyeon jadi karakter disini._

_Dicerita ini aku juga mau bikin karakter Baekhyun beda dari setiap ff yang aku buat. Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat bikin karakter Baekhyun disini senatural mungkin, jadi mohon bantuannya kalau ada yang aneh-aneh ya u,u semoga gak tiba-tiba aku nulis Baekhyun manja-manja wkwk._

_Dan cerita ini juga gak akan panjang-panjang. Rencananya Cuma sampe 5 atau 6 Chapter. Tapi bisa jadi lebih singkat lagi hehe…_

_Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~ makasiiih~_


	2. Chapter 2

Selesai dengan masa orientasi, Baekhyun akan sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya. Mencari mahasiswa baru agar masuk ke dalam klub mereka. Mempromosikan klub mereka. Jadi Baekhyun, sebagai vokalis utama di band kampus harus mempersiapkan diri dan suaranya untuk bernyanyi di tengah lapangan kampus.

Saat ini, lapangan kampus mereka sudah di penuhi tenda-tenda dari berbagai klub yang ada diuniversitas. Dan di tengah tenda-tenda putih itu ada panggung kecil yang digunakan setiap klub secara bergantian untuk mempromosikan klub mereka.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya menunggu tidak jauh dari panggung. Setelah klub kesenian Jepang, bandnya akan tampil. Manik sipitnya memperhatikan penampilan klub Kesenian Jepang yang tengah menampilkan Cosplay. Beberapa kali ia berdecak kagum melihat penampilan mereka.

"Seksi ya?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia dengar dari kanan. Tapi setelah menyadari si pemilik suara, ia langsung menoleh dan menggeleng. Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman tanpa dosanya saat melihat wajah malas Taeyeon.

"Ini," Taeyeon memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Baekhyun dengan mendorongnya kearah dada Baekhyun. "Minum dulu agar kau tidak tiba-tiba batuk saat menyanyi nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegang botol pemberian Taeyeon. Ia mengangguk senang. "Terimakasih, kekasihku perhatian sekali~"

Decihan dan rotasi mata Taeyeon membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Kekasih cantiknya ini memang terlihat selalu jutek dan ketus padanya. Tapi Baekhyun tau, kalau Taeyeon peduli padanya.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu," Baekhyun menahan Taeyeon dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Cium?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"Cium saja sana sendiri," ucap Taeyeon acuh. Wanita cantik itu melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun dengan santai, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang mendesah kecewa.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

**CUP**

Baekhyun melotot ketika merasakan kecupan di pipinya. Ia menatap horor kearah Jongdae yang tersenyum disampingnya, si pelaku pencium pipi mulusnya.

"Sialan, Jongdae!"

"Tenang, Baek. Aku hanya tidak mau kau kecewa," seru Jongdae dengan santai. "Ayo kita naik ke panggung!" Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan horor Baekhyun, Jongdae merangkul Baekhyun untuk naik keatas panggung.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan bekas bibir Jongdae di sana. Ia hanya berharap, agar pipinya tidak akan setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**Is This Love Wrong?**

**ChanBaek**

**BaekYeon**

_Happy Reading~_

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai mempromosikan band mereka, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya kembali ke dalam tenda klub mereka. Menunggu mahasiswa baru yang akan mendaftar ke klub mereka. Sambil membunuh waktu, klub mereka ramai dengan nyanyian dan suara gitar.

Hingga manik sipit Baekhyun melihat sosok yang masih diingatnya. Junior yang memiliki nomor mahasiswa yang sama dengannya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kemari!"

Chanyeol yang merasa di panggil, mendekati seniornya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Diikuti oleh teman-teman yang bersamanya.

Setelah mengetahui keduanya memiliki nomor mahasiswa yang sama, Baekhyun selalu membantunya semasa orientasi. Karena itu, keduanya beberapa kali terlibat dalam percakapan. Itu juga yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyun-_hyung_," bahkan Chanyeol sudah memanggil Baekhyun dengan akrab. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau mendaftar di klubku?" Baekhyun menjulurkan brosur tentang klubnya kepada Chanyeol. Ia juga memberikannya kepada teman-teman Chanyeol.

"Klub Band?" Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun mengangguk riang disertai senyuman lebar. Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Seniornya yang satu ini benar-benar diselimuti oleh aura positif.

"Kau bisa memainkan alat musik, bukan? Kau pernah bercerita padaku!"

"Yah... itu benar. Tapi-"

"Kita bukan hanya band biasa," ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena Baekhyun bicara lebih keras darinya. "Kami sudah pernah memenangkan beberapa lomba, dan mendapatkan penghargaan dari universitas. Dan juga..." Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Kami sering membantu klub paduan suara. Kau tau bukan? Di sana banyak wanita cantik."

"Ah ya benar," salah satu teman Chanyeol, Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kudengar Taeyeon-sunbae si Ratu Universitas ikut klub paduan suara."

"He'em."

"Hey, _dude_," Jongdae yang sedari tadi hanya diam di samping Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Kau bicara tentang si Ratu di depan kekasihnya."

"Ah!" Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya kemudian menghela nafas malas. "Sudahlah, aku malas membicarakan ratu yang terkenal itu," ucapan Baekhyun mendapat ledekan dari teman-temannya. Tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Jadi gimana, Chanyeol? Kau berminat? Kami juga membutuhkan orang baru untuk menggantikan senior yang sudah lulus!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, teman-teman satu klub dengannya juga ikut menatap Chanyeol. Bahkan nyanyiian dan oermainan gitar mereka hentikan.

Chanyeol yang dipandang seperti itu hanya dapat berdiri canggung. Ia melirik kearah Jongin yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm... sepertinya akan kupikirkan dulu, hyung."

"Baiklah..." terdengar nada kecewa dari suara Baekhyun. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kalau kau ingin bergabung, hubungi aku ya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelahnya ia mengundurkan dirinya dengan sopan.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap brosur Klub Band yang ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang. Terlalu bingung apakah dia harus bergabung atau tidak. Memang menyenangkan, apalagi dirinya juga bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik. Ini benar-benar cocok untuk dirinya. Tapi ia takut tidak dapat membagi waktunya.

"Bingung ingin masuk atau tidak?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku takut tidak dapat membagi waktu."

"Tenang saja, Yeol. Setauku setiap klub hanya berlatih seminggu sekali."

"Tapi akan menjadi setiap hari jika ada penampilan atau lomba."

"Hm... benar sih," gumam Jongin. "Tapi... bukannya ini juga kesempatan untuk dekat dengan wanita di klub paduan suara?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, mengangkat alisnya karena bingung dengan ucapan Jongin. "Itu mungkin hanya sesekali."

"Tapi pasti ada kesempatan, Yeol," Jongin duduk mendekat kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tau, Irene-sunbae ikut klub paduan suara."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membesarkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Irene-sunbae itu wanita yang disukainya. Chanyeol melihatnya saat masa orientasi. Dia benar-benar cantik. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan dirinya dapat melihat bunga-bunga yang bertebaran disekitas wanita cantik itu. Yang ia dengar, Irene-sunbae belum memiliki kekasih. Sekecil apapun kesempatan yang dimiliki Chanyeol, bukankah itu tetap kesempatan? Jadi Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendekati wanita itu.

"Lagipula, Chan. Kau tau kalau Irene-sunbae berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun-sunbae? Kesempatan untukmu akan semakin besar! Masuk kedalam klub, kemudian dekat dengan Baekhyun-sunbae lalu minta tolong untuk mengenalkan dirimu. Bukankah sempurna?"

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol mengembang. Ia mengangguk menyetujui saran Jongin. Dengan fepat ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin, berterimakasih pada temannya itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun di kantin fakultas. Ia duduk di depan seniornya itu lalu meletakkan tasnya diatas kursi sampingnya. "Hey, hyung."

"Oh, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan mendapati Chanyeol telah duduk didepannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian meletakkan ponselnya. "Jadi... kau ingin masuk klub band?"

Chanyeol mengangguk canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ya... aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam klub band."

"Wah~ apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Sebelumnya kau terlihat ragu."

"Hm... sebenarnya sejak awal kau menawarkannya padaku aku sedikit tertarik. Karena aku bisa memainkan alat musik, sepertinya ini cocok untukku. Tapi karena aku bingung apakah aku bisa membagi waktu makanya aku jadi tidak yakin," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah yakin untuk masuk klub band. Karena... aku merasa cocok disini.

"Ohya? Bukannya karena wanita-wanita di klub paduan suara?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jahil. Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Yah... sebenarnya itu juga salah satu alasan."

"Wah~ Chanyeollie ini benar-benar seseorang yang jujur!" Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengacak rambut juniornya itu. "Jika tubuhmu lebih oendek dariku, aku ingin mengangkatmu jadi adikku."

"Tapi kenyataannya aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Yah... itu memang cukup menyedihkan," Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan memberikan formulirnya untukmu. Lalu aku akan memberitaukan jadwal audisinya kepadamu," Baekhyun berucap dengan semangat. Ia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Chanyeol. Aku harus menjemput ibu ratu. Bye~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk ditempatnya dengan senyuman puas. Berharap rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

_Hore~ chapter dua udah update__ T.T __ semoga suka yaa. Dan Chanyeol juga udah mulai keliatan karakternya~ jangan lupa buat reviewnya ya~ see you~_


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang dengan temannya. Hari ini hari audisi klubnya, dan Chanyeol sudah lulus! Jadi Baekhyun berencana untuk memberikannya semangat.

"Hey, Chanyeol."

"Oh, _hyung_," Chanyeol yang dipanggil namanya menoleh kemudian tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Selamat ya, kau lulus audisi."

"Yah... audisinya tidak sulit..." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadi jurinya."

"Aku kan senior di klub ini," ucap Baekhyun bangga. Lelaki pendek itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh ditempatnya. "Ayo pergi, aku traktir untuk merayakan kelulusanmu masuk klub band!"

Manik Chanyeol seketika berbinar saat mendengar kata traktir. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum senang. "Benarkah kau yang bayar?"

"Tentu, aku seniormu."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku membereskan barang-barangku."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Taeyeon.

"Tae, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"_Kenapa?"_

"Aku ingin pergi mentraktir Chanyeol. Dia lulus audisi klubku."

_"Ah, juniormu itu? Baiklah aku bisa pulang bersama Tiffany. Enjoy, Baek!"_

"Okay. Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai dirumah."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban terakhir Taeyeon, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan mereka, meletakkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah siap dan berdiri di depannya.

"Taeyeon-_sunbae_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk jawabannya. "Ayo. Kau mau makan sushi?"

"Boleh."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat mobil Baekhyun terparkir. Perbincangan ringan menemani langkah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Is This Love Wrong**

**ChanBaek**

**BaekYeon**

_Happy Reading~_

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah puas mengisi perut mereka dengan potongan-potongan sushi. Setelah Baekhyun selesai membayar tagihan, mereka keluar restoran dengan wajah senang. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih hyung," ucap Chanyeol. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Santai saja Chanyeol," Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan. "Kau mau pergi ketempat lain?" Baekhyun bicara seperti itu karena mereka sedang berada di Mall.

"Ya... aku berniat untuk pergi ke toko yang menjual CD. Kau dapat pulang duluan, hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ayo pergi bersama," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat."

"Baiklah..." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Kini keduanya jalan lebih tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka kalau sushi di restoran tadi sangat enak."

"Mereka restoran baru, tapi sushinya sangat enak!" Baekhyun menunjukkan ibu jarinya kepada Chanyeol. "Apalagi kalau setiap malam minggu akan ada diskon untuk pasangan. Kau bisa membawa kekasihmu sesekali kesana, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku akan mencari kekasih dulu kalau begitu."

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama dan berpura-pura menjadi pasangan untuk mendapat diskon."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat keduanya tertawa. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan lelucon yang diucapkan seniornya. Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi teman yang mengasikkan untuknya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus bicara seperti itu.

"Ku kira kau sudah memiliki kekasih," Baekhyun kembali memulai perbincangan. "Kau tinggi dan yah... tampan. Meskipun aku lebih tampan."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan, tidak terima dengan ucapan seniornya itu. "Aku putus dengan kekasihku saat fokus ujian masuk universitas."

Anggukan kepala Baekhyun terlihat, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena tidak harus putus dengan Taeyeon saat mereka fokus ujian masuk universitas. "Yah... banyak pasangan yang putus karena itu."

"Eum..." Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Lagipula aku juga tidak menyesal."

"Wah! Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak yakin. Aku baru melihatnya ketika masa orientasi."

"Satu fakultas dengan kita! Siapa siapa?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias. Kini ia berjalan di depan Chanyeol, menghadap lelaki tinggi itu. Membuatnya berjalan mundur. Melihat wajah malu-malu Chanyeol membuatnya semakin antusias. Kenapa juniornya ini lucu sekali?

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Siapa tau aku mengenalnya! Ayo beritau aku!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya kemudian menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar seniornya itu kembali berjalan dengan benar. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun terjatuh yang akan menyebabkan mereka menjadi malu. "Rahasia."

"Pelit sekali!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini malah tertawa.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari toko dengan membawa satu kantong plastik di tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dua orang tersebut baru saja memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Irene.

"Baekhyun!" Sapa riang wanita tersebut. Ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Chanyeol yang membungkuk untuk menyapanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mentraktir bocah ini," Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kau?"

"Kau tau cafe yang baru buka itu? Aku ingin makan disana."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Mana kembaranmu? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama."

"Seulgi sedang sibuk, jadi aku kesini dengan Yunhyeong," sebenarnya Seulgi bukan benar-benar kembarannya. Mereka sering bersama, kemanapun sehingga teman-teman mereka sering menganggap mereka saudara kembar. Jika kau ingin mencarai Irene, cari saja Seulgi atau sebaliknya.

"Lalu mana lelaki itu?"

Irene menoleh, mencari keberadaan lelaki yang sedaritadi bersamanya. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia tidak dapat melihat sosok Yunhyeong. "Song Yunhyeong, keluar!" terdengar kekesalan dari suara Irene, wanita cantik itu menghela nafasnya saat Yunhyeong menunjukkan dirinya yang tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok. Memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baekhyun!" Yunhyeong berlari menuju Baekhyun kemudian memeluk lelaki tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Ucapnya heboh. Melihat wajah datar Baekhyun, Yunhyeong melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri di belakang Irene. "Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun jelas masih kesal dengan temannya yang satu itu. Yunhyeong meninggalkan tugas kelompok kepada dirinya semalam, sehingga bagiannya harus ia kerjakan seorang diri. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memotong kepala lelaki tampan itu. Apalagi jika mengingat kemarin Yunhyeong sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Kemarin aku mengantar ibuku!" Yunhyeong mencoba mencari alasan. "Kami harus mencari daging baru untuk restoran kami!"

"Simpan semua alasanmu atau aku semakin marah."

"Baik!" Yunhyeong kembali mendekat Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya, bersiap untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Namun tatapan tajam temannya itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. "Aku tau kalau Baekhyunnie tidak akan marah padaku. Baekhyunnie orang baik."

"Diam sialan."

Irene yang melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa baginya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Habis ini kau ingin kemana? Mau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanyanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam bergantian.

"Kami akan pulang, sepertinya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita ikut saja?" secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa dengan juniornya itu?

"Mereka mau makan, kau masih lapar? Bukannya kita baru saja makan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memegang perutnya. "Aku ingin dessert."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah..."

Baekhyun tidak tau, keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan Irene dan Yunhyeong membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Bahkan dirinya tidak tau alasan kenapa dia harus seperti ini. Irene dan Yunhyeong adalah teman baiknya, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan bersama, pergi bersama. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa kesal.

Ini bukan karena Yunhyeong yang kabur meninggalkan tugasnya, Baekhyun yakin. Kalau dia marah dengan Yunhyeong, dia pasti akan membuat Yunhyeong menjadi babunya. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya duduk diam dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap Irene yang duduk di depannya. Ia menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis. "Tidak apa."

"Kau masih marah denganku?" Kali ini Yunhyeong yang bicara. Lelaki tampan itu melirik Baekhyun sambil memasukkan gumpalan spageti kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau tau bagaimana kalau aku marah."

Yunhyeong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol. Maniknya menyipit melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum cerah sambil berbincang dengan Irene. Manik bulatnya berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Mungkin kalau bisa Chanyeol tidak akan berkedip, seakan jika dia mengedipkan matanya, sosok Irene didepannya akan menghilang.

Dan Baekhyun tidak tau, kenapa dirinya harus iri dengan itu semua.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

_Hayo itu Baekhyun kenapa iri?_

_Jangan lupa vote dan komennya ya^^ thank you~_


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyeon menutup pintu mobil Baekhyun dengan pelan. Kaki pendeknya melangkah, berdiri disamping pintu kemudi. Ia tersenyum saat Baekhyun menurunkan jendela mobilnya. "Terimakasih bapak supir."

"Sama-sama tuan putri," Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengacak surai Taeyeon. "Sana, jangan sampai terlambat."

"Eum..." Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Bye_, semangat untuk hari ini!" Ucapnya riang. Wanita cantik itu melambai sebentar kepada Baekhyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya.

Melihat sang kekasih sudah masuk ke dalam gedung fakultas, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menuju fakultasnya. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedang, Manik sipitnya menangkap bayangan seorang lelaki tinggi yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Waktu memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Hari pertama dirinya melihat Chanyeol saat orientasi, kini keduanya sudah menjadi lebih dekat. Apalagi mereka berada di dalam klub yang sama. Fakultas mereka sudah mendekati hari tengah semester, jadi dirinya juga sering membantu Chanyeol untuk belajar.

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya pada halte dimana para mahasiswa menunggu bus kampus yang akan membawa mereka ke gedung fakultas. Karena universitas mereka sangat luas, jadi gedung-gedung berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Akan memakan waktu dan tenaga untuk pergi dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya. Apalagi fakultasnya, fakultas teknik berada di bagian belakang. Sangat beruntung dirinya memiliki mobil, tidak harus menunggu bus universitas seperti yang sedang di lakukan juniornya itu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun setelah menurunkan jendela mobilnya. "Ayo naik."

"_Hyung_!" Baekhyun tersenyim saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri cepat dari duduknya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya langsung membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian masuk. "Beruntung kau mau mengangkutku, _hyung_. Cuaca diluar sangat panas, rasanya aku mau mati."

Musim panas tahun ini memang terasa sangat menyengat, Baekhyun akui itu. Dia saja harus selalu mencari tempat yang teduh agar kulitnya tidak terbakar. Bahkan Taeyeon selalu berisik untuk mengingatkannya untuk memakai _sunblock_.

"Ya, aku kasihan melihat wajah menyedihkanmu," Baekhyun kembali mengendarai mobilnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana persiapan ujian tengah semestermu?"

"Baik, hanya ada beberapa yang masih tidak ku mengerti."

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja padaku. Aku hampir mendapatkan nilai A di semester awal."

"Tentu, aku akan merepotkanmu _hyung_."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang mengenal Chanyeol karena lelaki itu memiliki nomor mahasiswa yang sama dengannya. Lalu berlanjut dengan masa orientasi yang menyenangkan dengan lelaki ini. Menyuruh Chanyeol masuk kedalam klub. Dan kini mereka berteman dekat.

Atau hanya Baekhyun yang menganggap mereka teman dekat?

Entah. Tapi Baekhyun tau kalau dirinya nyaman berada bersama Chanyeol.

Melihat wajah Chanyeol, mendengar suaranya, bersentuhan dengannya, menatap matanya. Semuanya membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak tau maksud dari perasaannya ini.

Apalagi dia juga menyadari jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Diam-dia dirinya sering mencari Chanyeol hanya untuk berbincang dengan lelaki itu.

"Eum... Chanyeol kau turunlah duluan," Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya di depan gedung fakultasnya.

"Kenapa? Kita bisa berjalan bersama dari tempat parkir nanti."

"Tidak apa... ada yang ingin aku lakukan nanti."

"Hm... baiklah..." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil. "Terimakasih tumpangannya _hyung_."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil, Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak karena jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. "Ya Tuhan... ada apa denganku?"

.

Is This Love Wrong?

ChanBaek

BaekYeon

Happy Reading~

.

Setelah kelasnya selesai, Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Dia langsung menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan juga belajar untuk ujian tengah semester. Bersama dengan Sungjae dan Yunhyeong, ia mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela. Alasannya lebih tidak membosankan dibandingkan harus mengambil tempat duduk di tengah. Karena jika mereka mulai merasa bosan, mereka dapat melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku akan mencari buku dulu," Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi kemudian pergi mencari buku yang sesuai dengan materi yang akan dipelajari olehnya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, dua buku sudah berada di pelukkan Baekhyun. Dia hanya harus mencari satu buku lagi.

"Halo, _hyung_."

Tanpa menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, dirinya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan yang masuk kedalam kantong celananya. Berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Meskipun baju anak itu sudah tidak rapi seperti pagi hari, tapi Baekhyun lebih menyukai Chanyeol dengan penampilan ini.

Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki pemikiran anehnya.

"Oh Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Well, yeah... aku mendapatkan tugas yang di kumpul saat ujian nanti. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus kesini. Kau?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Tapi tugasku harus di kumpulkan weekend ini."

"Wow! Kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari lagi."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Dosennya itu benar-benar parah.

"Semangat _hyung_," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali, tanpa menyadari perubahan pada wajah Baekhyun ketika ia memegang tubuhnya. "Padahal aku ingin memintamu untuk menjelaskan materi yang tidak ku mengerti."

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Materi apa?"

"Kalkulus. Ku dengar banyak mahasiswa yang mengulang mata kuliah itu."

"Ah..." Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol. "Di angkatanku, hanya sekitar sepuluh orang yang mendapat A, ada beberapa yang mendapat nilai B dan C, dan sisanya kebanyakan memang mengulang."

"Kau masuk bagian yang mana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Aku dapat nilai B. Tidak buruk bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak salah untuk meminta tolong padamu."

"Tentu," Baekhyun menepuk lengan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu nanti aku kabari lagi. Aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dalam satu malam kok."

Chanyeol mengangguk di tempatnya. "Kau duduk dimana, _hyung_? Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?"

"Tapi ada teman-temanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin dekat dengan senior."

Baekhyun menyetujui keinginan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk dengan Chanyeol mengekor di belakang Baekhyun. Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun dapat melihat Irene dan Seulgi yang sudah bergabung dengan Sungjae dan Yunhyeong.

"Oh, kalian bergabung?"

Seulgi mengangguk. "Kurasa ini lebih baik karena jika ada yang tidak di mengerti bisa saling bertanya, bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tidak menjawab apapun. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol agar duduk disampingnya, dan mulai membuka buku yang sudah ia pilih.

"Kau bersama junior kesayanganmu lagi, Baek?"

Mendengar ucapan Sungjae dan kekehan teman-temannya membuat Baekhyun merasakan panas di wajahnya. Untuk menutupinya, dia hanya melirik tajam kearah Sungjae kemudian berdecih pelan. "Kesayangan apa? Dia hanya kuanggap sebagai adik."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya dapat terdiam membaca bukunya. Tidak mengindahkan teman-temannya dan Chanyeol yang mulai berbincang-bincang. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membaca bukunya, dia tetap menatap barisan-barisan kata disana.

"Kau kesulitan dengan kalkulus?" itu suara Yunhyeong. "Kau bisa belajar dari Irene, dia salah satu yang mendapatkan nilai A diangkatan kami!"

Masih menunduk, Baekhyun meremas jari tangannya di bawah buku.

"Ohya? Irene-_sunbae_ bisa membantuku belajar?"

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun tidak menyukai nada suara Chanyeol yang berbeda saat lelaki itu meminta kepadanya dan Irene.

"Kukira kau sudah meminta tolong kepada Baekhyun. Dia juga pintar dalam hal ini."

"Sudahlah," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan Irene bergantian. "Terserah dia ingin meminta tolong kepada siapa."

"Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_. Jangan marah seperti ini?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, apalagi saat teman-temannya berbalik menjadi menggodanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pergi dari sana dengan alasan mencari buku lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan dengan kondisi yang sudah gelap. Meskipun waktu baru menujukkan pukul tujuh malam. Chanyeol ikut bersamanya, dia tidak memusingkan hal itu. Tapi dirinya masih kesal dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta tolong pada Irene didepan dirinya? Bahkan dia berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat agar bisa mengajarkan Chanyeol.

"Kau masih marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Apa yang membuat aku harus marah?"

"Tentang tadi... aku tidak benar-benar meminta tolong kepada Irene-_sunbae_."

"Aku tidak marah Chanyeol, lagipula itu terserah kepadamu ingin meminta tolong kepada siapa."

"Aku tetap ingin minta tolong kepadamu kok _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin dengan Irene-_sunbae_, aku malu nanti aku terlibat sangat bodoh di depannya."

Baekhyun mendesah kecil lalu mengangguk. "Terserah."

Keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam. Baekhyun masih menatap lurus ke depaln dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sesekali akan melirik kearah Baekhyun. Di tengah-tengah diam mereka, satu ember air tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas dan membuat baju dan tubuh Chanyeol menjadi basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun. Ia mendongak, melihat siapa yang sudah melempar air dengan kurang ajarnya. Namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Sial. Itu pasti _office boy _yang selesai mengepel lantai.

Bagian atas Chanyeol basah, baju yang dia pakai basah seluruhnya, beruntungnya celananya tidak terlalu basah.

"Ah sialan," umpat Chanyeol. Dia menatap bajunya yang basah dengan kesal. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang seperti ini?"

"Hm... diruang klub ada baju bersih, kau mau mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Boleh saja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan menuju ruang klub. Masih tanpa satu katapun, keduanya sudah sampai di dalam ruang klub dan mendapati Jongdae yang tengah bermain ponsel disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

"Aku hanya sedang malas pulang," jawab Jongdae tanpa menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya, dia menuju lemari yang berada di pojok ruangan kemudian memberikan baju kepada Chanyeol. "Nah, ganti dengan ini."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memilih untuk duduk disamping Jongdae. Manik sipitnya tidak melepas pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengganti pakaian. Mulai dari lelaki itu melepas pakaian basahnya, kemudian sedikit mengusap rambutnya dengan pakaian lamanya. Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat perut Chanyeol yang berotot. Tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya sedikit dengan nafas yang memberat.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Baek?"

Suara Jongdae membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Maniknya mengedip cepat. "Tidak ada."

"Tapi yang ku lihat kau terpaku dengan tubuh Chanyeol," Jongdae tersenyum miring. "Aku tau, kau iri dengan tubuhnya kan?"

"Apa sih!" Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Jongdae. "Sebaiknya kau diam."

"Tidak apa, Baek. Wajar kok kalau kau iri dengan tubuh lelaki lain yang lebih bagus daripada tubuhmu. Akupun iri."

Baekhyun hanya mendecih pelan dan kembali melihat kearah Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu sudah selesai dengan baju barunya. "Kau sudah? Ayo kita pulang. Jangan terlalu lama dengan Jongdae atau kau akan tertular kebodohannya."

"Sialan Byun Baekhyun!"

Beruntung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di luar ruangan. Karena jika tidak, maka telinga mereka akan berdarah mendengar teriakan Jongdae yang 'luar biasa' itu.

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

_._

_Dan Baekhyun mupeng liat badan Chanyeol :))_


	5. Chapter 5

Duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol, entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa cacnggung. Padahal sebelumnya dirinya merasa biasa saja jika berdua bersama Chanyeol. Apalagi melihat lelaki di depannya sedang berfokus dengan soal yang ia berikan. Membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol. Maniknya menatap wajah serius Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memiliki kulit yang halus, matanya yang bulat bersinar, bulu mata yang cantik ketika dia mengedipkan matanya, alis yang tajam, hidung yang mancung dan bibir tebal yang... seksi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika bayangan aneh tergambar di dalam otaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku di depannya. Dia juga harus fokus pada ujian yang berada di depan mata. Jangan sampai ada mata kuliah yang mengulang.

Tapi bayangan wajah Chanyeol lagi-lagi hadir.

"_Hyung_."

Panggilan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Ada apa?" sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja. Meskipun dirinya masih dapat mendengar suaranya yang sedikit serak.

"Ini... aku tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun melihat soal yang disodorkan Chanyeol. Dengan pelan, ia kembali menjelaskan langkah-langkah menyelesaikan soal yang tidak di mengerti Chanyeol.

"Mengerti?"

"Hm... sedikit. Aku akan coba mengerjakannya lagi, jika tidak ada yang ku mengerti aku akan bertanya lagi padamu."

"Okay, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya."

"Siap, _hyung_."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menghela nafas pelan. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya harus seperti ini. Chanyeol itu seorang lelaki, sama sepertinya. Chanyeol memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Tapi... kenapa Baekhyun selalu berdebar ketika menatap matanya, mendengar suaranya, berdekatan dengannya? Ini sangat aneh. Baekhyun merasa ini salah, perasaan ini seharusnya tidak ada.

**.**

**.**

**Is This Love Wrong?**

**ChanBaek**

**BaekYeon**

**Chapter Lima**

_Happy Reading_

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tidak dapat menghilangkan senyumannya hingga dirinya sampai di depan pintu apartementnya. Hari ini dirinya merasa bahagia, satu hari ini dia habiskan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Membantu juniornya itu belajar untuk ujian tengah semester. Ya, Baekhyun bahagia dengan alasan yang tidak di ketahuinya. Meskipu begitu, senyuman manis tetap ia kulum dibibirnya.

Ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati pintu apartmentnya tidak terkunci, Baekhyun menjadi panik. Namun ketika melihat sepasang sepatu yang di kenalnya, ia menghela nafas lega. Itu milik Taeyeon, berarti kekasihnya itu sedang berada disini. Bukan pencuri seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau membuatku terkejut," ucapnya saat melihat Taeyeon yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. "Kukira ada pencuri."

"Oh, Baekhyun," Taeyeon menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Kau sudah pulang."

"Eum..." Baekhyun mengambil duduk di samping Taeyeon. Maniknya melirik wanita di sampingnya kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Senyuman yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau lelah? Aku mengganggu?"

Kata 'iya' hampir terucap dari bibir Baekhyun, sebelum lelaki itu sadar dengan pemikiran anehnya. Kenapa dirinya merasa terganggu dengan kekasihnya sendiri? Jadi ia berucap, "Tidak, kenapa aku harus terganggu?" Senyuman kecil ia berikan kepada Taeyeon. Tangannya juga terangkat untuk mengelus surai panjang Taeyeon.

"Hm... mungkin kau ingin belajar untuk ujianmu."

"Tidak, tidak," Baekhyun menarik Taeyeon kedalam pelukannya kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala wanita itu. "Lagipula aku sudah belajar satu hari ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan kekasihku."

Taeyeon tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Jemarinya mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Senyuman hadir di wajah Baekhyun. Ia merasa lega, perasaan terganggunya pada Taeyeon perlahan memudar. Memang seharusnya dia nyaman dengan kekasihnya bukan?

Bibir Baekhyun mengecup kening Taeyeon lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka. Keduanya tertawa geli, lalu kembali berpelukan satu sama lain. Saling diam untuk menikmati moment yang ada, merasakan detak jantung pasangan mereka.

Hingga bunyi dari bel mengganggu keheningan mereka.

Baekhyun menjauh dari Taeyeon, bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak hanya matanya, tapi senyumannya perlahan juga melebar. "Chanyeol? Ada apa kemari?"

"Ah itu, aku ingin mengambil buku."

"Ah! Masuklah dulu, tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku, ia memperkenalkan Chanyeol dengan Taeyeon kemudian meninggalkan keduanya bersama di ruang tengah. Tidak lama, Baekhyun kembali dengan satu buah buku di tangannya.

"Ini..." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Ini akan sangat membantu belajarku untuk ujian nanti."

"Ya, tidak perlu sungkan, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Okay, sepertinya aku harus langsung pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu~"

"Tsh! Mengganggu apanya."

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Taeyeon sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, mengantarkan lelaki itu hingga ke depan pintu. "Hati-hati dijalan..." gumam Baekhyun pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku sudah besar..." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. "Taeyeon _sunbae_ memang sangat cantik ya."

"Hey, kau bicara seperti itu di depan kekasihnya?"

"Hehe..." Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya. "Jangan salah paham, _hyung_. Baiklah, aku pulang. _Bye_."

_"Bye.._."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu kembali. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol mengunjungi apartementnya membuat dirinya senang tanpa alasan. Dan senyuman itupun di lihat oleh Taeyeon.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai juniormu itu, ya Baek. Kau senang sekali dia datang."

"Ah itu..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Senyumannya menghilang, menyadari dirinya yang menjadi semakin aneh karena Chanyeol.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku membutuhkan Seulgi untuk menanyakan perihal tugas kami. Namun wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi. Saat aku bertanya pada Yunhyeong, temanku itu juga tidak tau. Bahkan aku juga tidak melihat wanita yang selalu membawa kamera itu berkeliaran digedung fakultas. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Irene, tapi 'kembaran' Seulgi itu juga tidak ada kabarnya.

Aneh.

Kemana dua orang itu?

Langkah kakiku membawaku menuju toilet lantai lima yang jarang terpakai. Banyak mahasiswa yang malas menggunakan toilet tersebut karena letaknya yang jauh. Dan lantai lima ini juga jarang adanya kegiatan. Biasanya hanya ada para office boy yang berkumpul di sana. Tapi saat ini, tidak ada para office boy, yang ada adalah orang yang sedaritadi aku cari-cari.

Kang Seulgi.

Oh, Irene bersamanya.

Tapi... kenapa mereka... berciuman?

"Hey," suaraku menjadi serak saat menegur mereka. Manik sipitku menatap keduanya yang langsung memisahkan diri dengan cepat. Dengan susah payah aku menelan air liur, berpikir cepat apa yang harus aku katakan kepada kedua temanku ini.

Mereka berciuman. Mereka sama-sama seorang wanita! Oh gila! Kedua temanku dalam satu hubungan?

"K-kalian..."

"Baekhyun... kau... melihat kami..." dapat kulihat, Irene yang meremas jemarinya gugup. Kepalanya menunduk dan terlihat takut. Hal itu juga terlihat dari gerak-gerik Seulgi.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Ekspresi wajah apa yang kutunjukkan pada mereka? Sehingga mereka takut? Bukankah mereka temanku?

"Kalian... dalam suatu hubungan?" Anggukan keduanya membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. "S-sejak kapan?" Aku memang masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutku. Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku melihat temanku, dua orang wanita saling berciuman. Ini... pertama kalinya untukku.

"Semester dua."

"Wow... sudah sangat lama."

Benar. Ini mungkin adalah alasan kenapa keduanya juga tidak terpisahkan satu sama lain.

Tapi aku kecewa. Jelas aku merasakan kekecewaan dari dua orang di depanku ini. Namun bukan rasa kecewa karena mereka seorang Lesbian? Tapi lebih... kecewa karena mereka menyembunyikannya?

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Memangnya orang-orang akan menerima hubungan kami? Memangnya mereka akan mendukung? Kami... belum siap untuk menerima caci-maki mereka."

Ya... ucapan Seulgi memang ada benarnya. Masalah utama adalah masyarakat sekitar. Hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini memang hal yang salah. Kita hanya boleh berhubungan dengan lawan jenis. Lelaki dan perempuan. Begitu seharusnya.

"Tapi... aku teman kalian. Kalian tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Maaf, Baekhyun..." kali ini aku menatap Irene. Wanita itu mendekat padaku lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Bukannya kami tidak mempercayaimu. Tapi... kami tidak mau kehilangan teman. Kau baik, tapi bukan berarti kau dapat mengerti keadaan kami. Mungkin kau terlihat biasa saja, tapi mungkin juga kau merasa tidak nyaman krena kami... berbeda. Kau memiliki kekasih seorang wanita, kami tidak ingin kau merasa aneh saat berteman dengan kami. Aku tidak pandai berbicara, tapi... ku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti... tapi tolong percayalah padaku. Aku tau, aku... melihat ini sangat aneh. Tapi aku tidak melihat kalian menjijikkan. Aku tau kalian saling mencintai, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Irene memeluk tubuhku. "Terima kasih, Baek. Tapi... kumohon jangan sebarkan kepada yang lain."

"Tentu. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita."

Aku mengerti, mereka saling mencintai. Hanya saja cinta mereka memang sedikit berbeda. Tapi perasaan itu memang tulus. Mengingat bagaimana sikap keduanya selama berteman denganku. Irene dan Seulgi, keduanya saling mencintai, saling menjaga satu sama lain. Aku menghargai hal tersebut. Kenapa aku harus menghakimi mereka? Bukankah mereka tidak berbuat salah?

Tapi... kenapa pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol?

Setelah mengetahui hubungan Seulgi dan Irene, membuatku merasa bahwa perasaanku untuk Chanyeol yang kukira sangat salah entah kenapa berubah menjadi benar.

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

_._

_Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? u,u_

_Jangan lupa buat review ya^^_


End file.
